


Blueberry's Pet Wolf

by idontevenknowugh



Series: Watch out for the Nibbles! [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BBQ Tacos, Blood, Blow Jobs, Gore, M/M, Masochism, Non-fatal vore, Oral Sex, Sadism, Vore, kemonomimi skeletons, willing prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh
Summary: Blueberry wants the world to know that Slim is his. Might as well have some fun doing it.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), US Sans/SF Papyrus
Series: Watch out for the Nibbles! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743301
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Blueberry's Pet Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [DeckofDragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons), [wolfbunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny). Log in to view. 



> A commission for the wonderful [Wolfbunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny)! Thank you so so much! <3

“Slim,” Blueberry nuzzled his skull against the wolf’s shoulder before folding his hands over said shoulder and resting his chin on them. His long ears were straight up, waving slightly as Slim turned towards him. He looked up at Slim, who was already visibly melting, 

“Can we go for a walk?” 

Slim’s excitement shifted to confusion, but he nodded. 

“Of course, but you gotta let me carry you.” 

“Alright!” Blueberry agreed. Slim gave him an affectionate lick, his ears perking up tall. Blueberry was scooped up, laughing, off the couch, and Slim took off out into the woods. 

Snuggling up in Slim’s big coat was nice, and it was good cover as he counted out the five monster candies in his pocket. Dusting his boyfriend would really ruin the day. 

“Go that way!” Blueberry directed, pointing towards the secluded glen he had scoped out the other day. As fun as it was to see the wolves tie themselves in knots over a wolf and a bunny being together, he didn’t want to be interrupted today. 

Slim obeyed, trotting through the forest while occasionally licking Blueberry’s skull. The bunny basked in the attention, watching for their destination and directing Slim when they got off track. Finally, they passed through the trees around it. 

“Oh! Here! Stop here!” Blueberry stood up in Slim’s hold and hopped down. He bounced in a circle, excitement getting ahold of him. 

“Careful...!” Slim looked around the woods as he jogged over to Blueberry. 

“It’s fine,” Blueberry patted his leg. “There’s no one around this area. That’s why I wanted to come here!” Slim tilted his skull at him, then an eager grin broke out across his face. 

He snatched Blueberry up and licked his face, making him sputter and giggle. It took him long enough to figure out what was happening, his skull was entirely inside Slim’s mouth. 

“Wait!” He cried, bracing himself on Slim’s teeth even though his throat looked so tempting. Blueberry’s stomach rumbled at the promise of thick, chewy magic. He swallowed back his hunger. 

Slim helped by pulling him out of his mouth. Blueberry’s ears were so wet they stuck to his skull when he tried to raise them. He ran his hands over them, squeezing out some of the saliva. 

“You don’t wanna?” Slim asked, somewhat incredulous. Blueberry laughed and shook his head. His ears flapped behind him. 

“Of course I do, but I wanted to do something else first.” Slim nodded slowly, seemingly worried. 

“I want to mark you,” Blueberry announced eagerly. Slim’s ears twitched, and he suddenly pounced on Blueberry, wrapping his arms around him and licking him wildly. Blueberry did his best to hug him back. 

Gradually, the licking slowed and became more sensual. Blueberry’s stomach rumbled, and he leaned a little further into Slim’s mouth with each one. Slim moved from licking to slurping, and, before Blueberry knew it, his skull was in Slim’s throat.

“Woah!” He said, muffled by the tight magical flesh. He wriggled, but Slim took it as him trying to get further in and swallowed. Blueberry moved deeper, keeping his arms to his side so he didn’t accidentally hurt the wolf. Next his legs went, and finally he slid out into Slim’s stomach. 

“Well, darn,” he muttered to himself as Slim laid down on the forest floor and loosened his pants. He had intended to go for an easier spot for the first time, but now that he was in here... 

Blueberry looked around, moving slowly in the cramped space. There were a lot of tempting bones around him, but there was one more tempting than the rest. 

He started with a few nibbles along the back of the stomach, hard enough that blood started to seep from the bite marks, but not enough to take the flesh off. Slim whimpered, clawing at the ground.

“Blueberry...don’t tease me...” he huffed. Blueberry licked up the blood, sending tremors through the flesh. He wasn’t all that interested in delaying, either. With that meager foreplay, he bit down on the spot with all his strength. Slim howled softly, arching up off the ground as Blueberry shook his head rapidly and ripped a large piece of flesh free. 

Slim moaned, his skull thrashing from side to side. 

“Yes. Oh yes!” 

Blueberry chewed and swallowed before eagerly taking another bite. Slim tasted good. Blueberry had been working hard to resist his hunger. It was even stronger now, and he made quick work of the stomach lining between him and Slim’s spine. 

Slim writhed and moaned through it all. Blueberry thought about how surprised he was when he met Slim and found a wolf that enjoying being eaten. It had been wonderful since then, being with Slim. He was actually a very sweet wolf. Blueberry couldn’t imagine a better mate. He wanted to make sure everyone knew Slim was his. 

He was filling up, so he took a moment and considered his exit strategy while he chewed. It was probably better to make one bigger hole, rather than two smaller ones. He did wish he’d given Slim the candies before being swallowed. Wriggling so he was facing the spot he’d chosen, Blue got to work. Now he was biting with a purpose, tearing flesh away until he gained access to Slim’s spine. He gave it a lick, but didn’t mark him right away. He needed to be able to get out, first. 

After eating until he was stuffed, even though his stomach was a little larger than usual, Blue was fairly certain he could get out. He licked Slim’s spine a few more times to warn him. 

“Ooh, do it, Blueberry,” Slim groaned, rolling onto his side so the hole wasn’t blocked by the ground. He was breathless, his arms wrapped around the front of his stomach. Blueberry nudged against them and prepared himself to move. He wasn’t worried. Bunnies were fast, after all. 

With a nod, Blueberry bit down on Slim’s vertebra, making a perfect bite mark. Slim gasped, groaning loudly, but held completely still. 

Blueberry let go and checked his work for a second before wriggling his way out of Slim’s stomach. It was a tight fit, but he made it. One quick shake, so he wasn’t dripping quite so much blood, and he bounded around to check on Slim. 

The wolf’s expression was drawn and ashy, but he broke out into a smile when he saw Blueberry, tongue lolling out. 

“Good bite,” he huffed as Blueberry unwrapped two candies and shoved them into his mouth. Slim swallowed them immediately. His bones gained back their orange tint, and his ears perked up. Blueberry grinned, relieved he hadn’t dusted the wolf in the process. 

“Oh Blueberry,” Slim sighed and nuzzled against him. He didn’t seem to care that he was smearing his own blood across his face. Blueberry tried to lick it up, but he was too full. 

“Slim, I may have taken a bit more magic than I can handle. Would you like some of it back?” He wiggled his brow bones and ears suggestively. Well, he tried to wiggle his ears. They were soaked again and just kind of...swayed wetly. 

Slim got the message anyways. He stuck his tongue between Blueberry’s legs and licked him, hard. Blueberry shuddered as his cock stiffened and pressed against his shorts. It reminded him of their first meeting, pulling them open as Slim lay in front of him. His tail slapped the ground as he spied Blueberry’s length. 

“Oh, Slim,” Blueberry moaned as the wolf licked at it again. Without the shorts, the hot, wet tongue enveloped his cock. He pushed forward, thrusting it into Slim’s mouth. He was slurped up, Slim’s enthusiasm almost knocking him over. Blueberry grabbed onto Slim’s socket to steady himself. 

That earned a whine, so he kept the handhold as he thrust into Slim’s mouth. As full as he was, Slim still smelled enticing. His bones were so firm and, Blueberry knew from experience, crunchy. The bunny couldn’t help but swipe his tongue along the socket edge between his hands. Slim’s worried whimper was muffled by Blueberry’s cock. 

“I couldn’t...hah...eat another bite...” Blueberry groaned as his cock slid along Slim’s tongue. Slim’s next whine was almost disappointed, which made Blueberry laugh breathlessly. 

He moaned louder as his orgasm hit. Slim lapped up every bit of his cum, humming with pleasure. Blueberry had to step back and catch his breath to get the wolf to stop. 

He looked even healthier, now. He kept licking his chops, expression blissful, but his legs were wriggling. Blueberry hopped down to get a look at his crotch. Unsurprisingly, it was growling brightly from his open pants. 

“Blueberry, please,” Slim watched him anxiously. Blueberry nodded, yanking at his ears, which had dried to his back. 

“Take your pants off,” he instructed as he reached back and carefully pulled the fur free. Slim eagerly obeyed, kicking the pants away and laying on his back with his knees bent. 

Blueberry winced as the last bit took a few hairs from his ear, but one good look at wolf had him grinning. His ears finally returned to their upright position, and he slipped under Slim’s knee to crouch in front of his pussy. 

“Slim, you’re so wet!” Blueberry rubbed his hands through the folds. Slim’s arousal oozed over them, coating the bones. The wolf groaned and spread his legs even more, 

Blueberry leaned forward and licked at the top of his pussy. This had a completely different flavor from Slim’s blood, but he enjoyed it, too. It was musky, rather than sharp, and it sat in his mouth different. 

When he found Slim’s clit, he circled it with his tongue a few times before nibbling at it. Slim howled, his legs squeezing against Blueberry’s sides. More liquid dripped from his magic. Before long, Blueberry had a fresh coat of liquid all over him. 

“Blueberry, please,” Slim panted. 

“What is it?” Blueberry called back from his spot. He started to massage Slim’s clit with both hands. The wolf whined and arched slightly before he continued.

“Please don’t tease me...I want you.” 

Blueberry grinned and nipped the sensitive nub once more. 

“Blueberry!” Slim drew out his name into a pleading whine that the bunny liked very much. He stroked himself back to erect. Slim’s submissive behavior and heady taste had gotten him most of the way. It was difficult, having a hot, needy wolf, but Blueberry was most certainly up for the job.

Chuckling at the idea of taking Slim for a walk on a leash, Blueberry hoisted himself up to line up their magic. Slim’s tail started to wag across the ground under him as the anticipation grew. 

Blueberry used all of his weight to push his cock into Slim. He went in quickly, Slim slick to the point of dripping. With a pleased groan, Slim crossed his wrists above his skull. He looked so wonton and delicious. His shirt even slid up a little to hint at where his stomach would be. Despite how full he was, Blueberry licked his teeth. 

He was stuffed, though, and now so was Slim. 

Blueberry folded his knees up, resting them in the valleys between Slim’s pelvis and his femurs. He yelped at the pressure. Blueberry made it that much worse by pressing into the joints as he leveraged himself up. His cock slipped out partway, allowing him to thrust it back inside. 

He repeated the process several more times, Slim howling and moaning along. The wolf couldn’t be far from finishing, with the noises he was making. Blueberry pushed himself faster, straining his hip joints. 

“Blueberry...Yes...ahh!” Slim rolled his skull on the ground, arching up. Blueberry went with his pelvis, of course.

The motion threw off his balance, sending him sprawling over Slim. Blueberry moaned as he went even deeper into Slim. He switched to humping him. Slim obviously liked that just as much. He was being extremely loud. 

“Yes,” Blueberry encouraged him, the humping movements smaller, but faster. Slim let out three short howls. 

They kept on like that for a few more minutes when a soft sound drew Blueberry’s ears. They straightened and pivoted towards it as Blueberry stopped. He rested against Slim as he listened for the sound again. 

There, leaves rustling. Slim was still too far gone to catch the noise. He lay under Blueberry, whimpering. Blueberry doubted it was anyone they needed to worry about. However, he was in charge of Slim now. He had to keep him safe. 

The noise got louder, and the smell of another wolf teased Blueberry’s nose. He had a faint sense of recognition right before Red crashed into their clearing. 

Even Slim couldn’t miss that. His ears were straight back, and his tail swept up over Blueberry in an attempt to tuck. Blueberry sputtered and pushed the thick fur out of his face. 

“Hi, Red!” he greeted. Red’s eyelights were pinpricks, but Blueberry could still follow them as they stared over the scene they made.

Even with Slim’s tail in the way, it couldn’t be hard to tell what they were doing. Blueberry was draped over Slim’s pelvis. Slim was steadily darkening with an orange flush. 

Red focused in on Blueberry for a second. He shivered once before turning and racing back into the trees. Blueberry still didn’t understand why he acted so scared.

“What is it?” he wondered aloud. Slim shifted, his tail slowly lifting off Blueberry to rest on the ground. 

“Maybe he just didn’t want to see us fucking.” 

“No, he was afraid again...”

Slim hummed. His hips were wriggling, shaking Blueberry. There were more pressing matters than Red’s odd behavior. Blueberry moaned as they became squeezing matters. Slim’s magic tugged at his cock impatiently. 

He pushed his torso up so he could get the leverage to really thrust again. Slim helped by making little thrusting motions that lifted Blueberry just that little bit further out of him. 

“Blueberry,” Slim whined after a while. He started to clench at Blueberry’s cock again, tightening in completion this time. Blueberry groaned and thrust in and out a few more times, but the stronger friction sent him over the edge, too. 

He unloaded into Slim—another kind of marking, his instincts crowed. Panting as his orgasm ended, he wriggled his hips and enjoyed the wet feeling of his cum inside the wolf. 

With a content sigh, he pulled out and dropped to the ground. Slim was whimpering happily, his tail bumping into Blueberry as it wagged.

“I should claim you in a few more spots,” the bunny laughed as he got out of the way and went up to Slim’s skull. 

“Yes, please,” Slim said, rolling over and nudging him with his face. Blueberry sat down and gave him a kiss. His pelvis had looked pretty tempting, but there was also his ear. 

“Next time,” Blueberry assured him, licking his teeth. He was ready for a bath right now. “Wouldn’t want to leave any question as to whose wolf you are.”   
——  
“Slim,” Razz held up a hand to halt him with his arms above his skull, mid-stretch. Slim froze, mostly. His tail flicked between his legs, because Razz sounded mad. 

“What are those?” Razz asked after peering through the gap between Slim’s shirt and the waistline of his pants. Slim’s face darkened to a bright orange and he considered the benefits of just leaving without having this conversation. 

He found he didn’t really want to, though. Blueberry’s bite mark wasn’t anything he was ashamed of, no matter what other wolves thought. 

“Blueberry marked me. I’m his.” 

Razz finally stopped looking at the two neat arches of scabs by turning his disbelieving stare to Slim’s face.

“You? Are his?” 

Slim nodded, lowering his arms. 

“You know you’re a wolf, right? And he’s a _bunny_.” Razz threw his hands up in the air. Slim’s ears tucked back. He didn’t like disappointing his brother, but Razz just didn’t understand. 

“Yeah, but that doesn’t matter. I like being his. I like that he marked me.” He touched his shirt in front of the mark. Soft heat flared across his cheeks. Blueberry had done a lot more than bite his spine. Slim had dreams about what the bunny had done to him, very pleasant dreams. 

“That doesn’t make any sense!” Razz crosses his arms, only getting more stubborn. That was Razz’s way. It would take a long, long time to bring him around to the idea. 

“If you keep letting him do this, you won’t be able to hang out with the other wolves. You’ll be a joke!” 

“I don’t care.” Slim had never really been aggressive enough to fit in with larger wolf society to start with. He was always submitting. Now, however, he would only submit to Blueberry.

More of those warm, bubbly feelings fizzed in his soul. 

“You won’t—!” Razz stamped his foot and glared at Slim as he launched into his next thing Slim would be giving up. 

“Razz,” Slim pleaded, his tail tucked but wagging. His ears went back, but like they did for a fight. He didn’t want to fight Razz, but he was not always the best as standing his ground. 

“He’s worth it, to me. I will give up a lot of things to be with Blueberry. I... I don’t want you to be one of them.” 

Razz looked stricken. His ears went back, though his tail still stood proudly behind him. Razz wasn’t scared. He was hurt. 

“He means that much to you?” 

“...yeah.” Slim belonged to Blueberry. 

“You’re a moron.”

“I know—“

“As if I would abandon you with that little devil,” Razz sniffed and stalked towards the kitchen. Slim’s soul sank.

“Will he eat normal food? If we had him...over?” Razz looked like he had swallowed something sour. Slim’s tail wagged once, twice as he got his brother’s meaning. 

“Yes!” He barked, and his tail finally untucked to wag happily. 

Maybe he could have all of his family, after all. 


End file.
